This application claims the priority of Japanese Patent Application Nos. 8-80994 and 8-80995, filed on Mar. 8th, 1996.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image signal processing apparatus for a prompter, and, more particularly, to signal processing when a manuscript being read by a newscaster or the like is displayed on a display during shooting by a TV camera or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prompter device with a display positioned near the front of a TV camera is used in broadcasting with the TV camera. The prompter device can display various manuscripts to be read by a newscaster, an MC, or a performer. In such a device, an image signal processor performs processing in which image data of a manuscript is captured in an image memory, and then displayed on the display.
That is, the manuscript is being shot by a manuscript camera, and video signals supplied from the manuscript camera are once stored in the image memory. In addition, sub-carriers transmitted simultaneously with the video signals are separated, whereby write and read clock signals are generated based on the sub-carriers. Then, a manuscript image is displayed on the display by writing and reading the image data in and from the image memory with the clock signals. In this case, the manuscript may be vertically or horizontally scrolled or page fed one after another so that the newscaster or the like can read the manuscript.